dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts 101
Ghosts are an important type of characters that populate the PSG universe. They add to the purposes of Angels and Demons alike. Whether they are hunted down or tamed, ghosts follow some guidelines that make them ghosts! In PSG canon, ghosts are the servants of Demons who manifest in different ways. Single souls are said to have more tragic, yet ridiculous, deaths (such as Oscar H. Genuis who tripped on a booger). A manifestation of several people (such as Hell Pound) is comprised of those that shared a common trait before death. Once in a while there may be single souls that are merged together if they shared the same fate (ex. Bloody Hood & Gal Ghoul). Panty and Stocking Canon Ghost Worth/Heavens Amount A ghost's worth isn't determined by how many souls they are comprised of. Queen Barby was worth more coins than Hell Pound by 4 Heavens. There isn't consistency in terms of why some ghosts are worth more than others, but the deciding factor could be how influential the ghost is. A ghost's mischievousness, brute strength, or size does not seem to determine their worth. A trend with ghosts that have strong influences is that they seek power or authority. Hell Pound was after money, aside from wanting to make everybody fat. Queen Barby wanted to rule her school. Ghosts with strong purposes or personal wants may contribute to their worth. Crazy Crazy Cabbie is close to Hell Pound's worth (with most ghosts seeming to be around the 2 coin mark, whether single, merged, or a manifestation). His need for speed could have been a factor for such worth. Most ghosts encountered so far have their intellect intact. They are dead people, after all, but once in a while Angels or Demons will encounter ghosts that run on instinct. Abilities Ghosts also have different abilities. Some ghosts are able to create Drones. They can have specific tasks such as defense, attack, running an errand, or even mind control. Ghosts can choose to disguise themselves as normal people, especially if they hold a strong attachment to Earth or to deceive prey. Ghosts can also manifest from pets, becoming sentient. Some ghost-pets, however, may be dumb at best. Alien ghosts are also confirmed and may or may not be highly wanted ghosts by space Angels or Demons. Other ghosts are flat-out zombies. These "ghosts" are not a natural occurrence and are a danger to everybody. One bite and you're a Zombie-Ghost! Ghosts are able to cause damage to other ghosts. As seen in the episode "1 Angry Ghost", Wife Petter killed and ate the head of her husband, Husband Petter. Ghosts who "die" this way simply cease to exist but leave a corpse behind...if there is any. What a way to go out. Color Scheme Ghosts don't have to stick to that color scheme 100% of the time. They are allowed to have some accent colors, preferably one (like Queen Barby who has a green accent color). Artificial/Created Ghosts As seen in Episode Six, "Les Diaboliques", and in Episode 9A, "If Angels Wore Swimsuits", Demons manufacture ghosts. They mass produce them through factories or purchase pre-made ghost tonics that have have varying effects. Some ghost tonics may bring back the dead as seen in Episode 8A "...Of the Dead". Other tonics seems to suggest that they turn various things into ghosts and are completely obedient to Demon command. DCMissionaries Ghost Canon DCM is based a year or so after the Hellsmonkey Incident of 2010. Ghosts have altered drastically in such a short amount of time. Demons began dominating the ghost production industry, tame ghosts, and send them off to fight Angels. Angels have a higher population on the Surface World thanks to the influence of the Anarchy sisters. The rising number of Demons and Angels on Earth have dwindled down the number of "natural" ghosts. Natural meaning that these ghosts have not been tamed by Demons or altered by them in any way. They are only found on the Surface World. Demons harvest souls in large quantities. The best places they hunt at are cemeteries or other haunted locations. They classify souls by sin and its respective color: A soul that has similar coloration to normal ghosts are comprised of several sins. They are considered weak or standard. A ghost leaning towards one particular color or are that color are called Pure Sin Souls. Pure souls are rare and difficult to catch, capable of producing strong ghosts. Both types of souls require special equipment (or Proton Packs) to catch and retain them. No one knows for sure how these souls are produced in a natural environment, but the deceased individual must have been a malicious entity. Once a harvest is completed, they are left in special containers in Hell Corp.'s labs. Ghosts also have something called the Banshee Thread. These threads hold the entire ghost together and it is usually found on the spine of the ghost. A ghost's Banshee Thread should be a last resort option for Angels or Demons. Ghost Classifications Ghosts are generally classified for ease of capture or battle. This is a generalization for the type of abilities the ghost has so captors/hunters will know how to deal with them going in. If a ghost can be classified as both, it's possible to double-class, but it's more likely to fit into one category than another. These can also be used for Lost Souls and other types of ghosts. Illusory These ghosts create illusions to trick their victims, effectively manipulating the senses in some way. This can be either projections, sounds/music or even several at once (complex illusions tend to cover most senses, seeming real.) Physical Physical ghosts just wreak havoc on people- they are generally violent in nature. They use physical attacks primarily to damage property or people. Magical Similar to physical ghosts, magical ghosts primarily use magic to do their work. This is specifically for attacking. Elemental ghosts, barrier-creating ghosts, and ghosts that are immune to specific attacks due to being magical in nature are covered under this category. Ailment Ghosts that cause status effects, physical or mental illnesses, or passive damage through their power are ailment ghosts. These generally don't tend to have a lot of physical strength, but instead inflict their damage exclusively through passive damage. Lost Souls Humans who died non-violent, non-ridiculous deaths. They are the passive, more naturally occurring counterpart to ghosts. Or so it seems that way. They only seem to get defensive as opposed to aggressive. When defeated by Demons, Lost Souls become ghosts due to the corruption from Demon Weapons. This unravels their soul threads and converts their threads to Banshee Threads. When the ghost is defeated by Angels, the Banshee thread is released again. A Lost Soul can be repented non-violently by exposing their grievance and solving the unfinished business they have( much like when Patrick Fangry the ghost in Ghost: The Phantom in Daten City was repented from Stocking's love), rewarding Heavens in a similar way. For more in-depth information, please refer to their article here. Other Species of "Ghosts" Nephilim They are not a ghost, but they do share many features with generic ghosts in terms of appearance; black bodies, red accents, etc etc. Nephilim are an enigma, with only theories explaining what they may be. Their sizes tend to vary, but they tend to be very large creatures. Typically, they are found within their own little realm separate of Heaven, Earth, and Hell, but once in a while they will venture out of it. This often results in massive property damage, especially if they posses legs. Nephilim appear to be docile and relatively harmless but in fact, they are incredibly hostile when approached. For more in-depth information, refer to their article here. Wraith A type of Ghost found mostly in the Eastern regions of Earth and Hell. They are similar to Ghosts but hold a lot more sentience, and their colors are Purple and Blacks. They're known more for their presence in folklore and fairytales. These are often malevolent spirits more than the spirits of humans. More unnatural, and often are spawned from pools of "malevolence". Wraiths tend to have more of a will than the common Ghost, not bound to a duty or obligation spawned from death, and can live somewhat normal lives. There are some old Wraiths who even side with Angels, or are a neutral party. Fae or "Fairfolk" The opposite of Yokai, in a way. These are something like 'angelic ghosts'. (WIP) Category:Ghosts Category:Lore